ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
Re I have never been told what to write, or even that I needed to write, you only told me that it was my turn, and, by that, I took it as you were going to tell me what to write. Oh, and to quote you "Before I give you your chapter" so I had absolutely no idea that it was my turn to write. e.e -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll have it done by Sunday at the absolute latest. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 23:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Done with my chapter, and that anon fixing mistakes was me btw. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 00:26, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you delete my stuff? I won't be active here anymore, I don't think. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks for letting me know :3 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 21:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I kinda guessed that, but I didn't want anyone to steal my character names xD. I'll make the character pages today though.... I hope I will xD Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 21:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloody, in case you see the comment on Entangled that just seems out of place by me, I posted it for Brighty, who tells me her internet is down. Sorry for any mix ups, of if that's even allowed, but she said she HAD to get it to Las. Sorry again. Writing is my life (talk) 22:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Brighty wanted to comment on a story by Las (her friend) and her internet went down. She asked me to post it on there for her, cause she doesn't know when it would come back on, and she might not be able to tell Las at school becuase she's going to a fueneral. I just thought I would tell you this, as I replied to the comment, not Brighty, and it might seem odd. Writing is my life (talk) 23:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I know, but I just thought, that... Actually I don't know what I thought. Hmm. (shrugs) Writing is my life (talk) 23:05, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not a fan of Survivors, (I got the first book for Christmas, read 7 pages, and haven't touched it since), but if you are really stuck, I'll let you change. I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 16:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Wel go ahead and enjoy it. I only like Warriors. Seekers bored me, and you saw what I said about Survivors. I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 16:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Character Please send me a name and description for your character in Into Thin Air. They will be in ThunderClan. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Derp I wish to talk to youuuuu derp. So chat sometime tomorrow if you're on and when I'm on x#? CarcinoGeneticist 21:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Either one is fine, I'm on now x3. CarcinoGeneticist 22:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) All right, thank you. And as for my sig, for right now, I have set it to default and will set it back once I get on Warriors Fanfic(the wiki where it works). But it would be really nice if you're able to fix it!Silverstourm (talk) 14:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks. And I have to paste the coding, right?Silverstourm (talk) 19:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks!Silverstourm (talk) 20:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) the time theif As far as the plot goes, it's great. It's intriguing and a bit spooky. But there is one thing that grinds on me, just a minor nitpick really but after speech, if you put something such as 'he said' you don't capitalise it. For example: "Look out!" he shouted but "Look out!" The man turned desperately. That was basically it though. Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] After all, I am [[In For a Penny, In For a Pound Series|'Iron ']][[Quenched Trilogy|'Man ']] 20:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :)I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 21:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blood! I'm back and I'm writing a story! Just thought you should know. So you don't think I'm dead here or something xP 17:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Hey Bloody! (IDK what to call you) I'm new here, and just wanted to say hello! And also, could you check out this for me and comment please? My siggie is broken D: Re: Okay, I can't wait for my chappppppppteeeeeerr CarcinoGeneticist 18:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayakaykaykay CarcinoGeneticist 22:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be nice. I'm so bad at making those things link up and all. xP 11:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing :3 Ohhhh hi! x3 Yeah, I'm really disappointed with the fact that my edit count is as low as it is. :/ I promise to work on that this summer :) On to the WFW thing..yeah I thought it would have been gone by now but people do still read and enjoy my things so maybe have her delete the unfinished ones after I copy and paste them over here? Hmm. I'll have to think about that one. On the meeting, I have no idea how long I can stick around. I know I have a softball game but tomorrow is my last day for finals so now hw or anything. Depending on the time, I might be able to pop in, vote, and leave. :D Okee. I think that covers everything. And maybe I would like a little insight on the topics of the meeting? Just in case I can't stay too long or log on at all? Thanks :p You're dragging me in against my will 22:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh and thanks for putting up the template for Invisible Strings. I just couldn't find it. What are the keywords for that because it's not in the 'most frequently used' section... You're dragging me in against my will 22:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey hey chappie chappie chappie? CarcinoGeneticist 19:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it lasts a week? Okay, good to know ^_^ Just finished finals! Whew!! I feel as if a large weight has been lifted off of my shoulders! :D :D Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 19:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) re you won't get it until late June early July, I'm leaving for vacation in a few days and won't be back until then, so I decided to just wait until I'm back. xD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 17:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Can't I just copy the last chapter from the old draft of the story? Cause I have nothing yet x3. CarcinoGeneticist 18:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) lol sorry. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I mean, the chapter I did, not Lilly's. x3 CarcinoGeneticist 21:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) The chapter I did, I'd show you but you deleted it :P CarcinoGeneticist 23:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure. I'll give you till the 18th. Like your new avatar.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 23:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I llok forward for more.23:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) Affiliates Can my wiki (http://poisonapplebooks.wikia.com/) be affiliates with you?--Wiki Geek 23:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem!I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 00:51, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, tell me when you've read it, then I guess I need to figure out how to get it from deletion x3. CarcinoGeneticist 18:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, but your chapter is first isn't it? CarcinoGeneticist 22:53, June 6, 2013 (UTC) It has been written CarcinoGeneticist 23:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) re lol don't worry I look at every single edit on every wiki I'm on. xD and anyways, I am going to put a few of those up, but I'm keeping The Leader and The Flood, because I kinda know where I want to go with ''The Flood, but I can't think of things to ring it up , etc, and I kinda like The Leader and might re-write it, so yeah... Anyways, thanks for the advice! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 05:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC)'' OHMYGOD HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! I TOTALLY FORGOT! idk if I'll be back in time, I forgot the exact date that I'm coming back but it's in the twenties, I know that. xD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 17:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I wrote my chapter, sorry it's so short c3. CarcinoGeneticist 19:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm like 90% sure that I won't be xD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:56, June 8, 2013 (UTC) LAWL Dun worry, I knew that xD LINK~Legend of Zelda~ 02:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC) New name Yeah, how do you change though Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) Never mind about the sig, I figured it out! :P Shinso''Kamishini No Yari'' 18:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Ermahgerd Bloodstar! I came back again! xD I was gone for less time now though, I was trying to think about my stories. I'mma have to get back on here and legitimately be more active, because my life is turning around and is happy now. :D But anyway, it's Clover if you remember. Haha. Hope you're great! And yeah, I'm going to have to do stuff on this wiki too. :P SweetSacrifice♪ 06:54, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmm yeah.... Hmm...people-and by people I mean Anons- keep editing Gregor. I think we should protect the page until (or if) Haylee returns. I've been rollbacking edits on there for the past few months T.T and I just had to do five minutes ago. The fact that I've done it so much, it keeps getting rollbacked to my previous rollback! Ok, I'm done being dramatic at 11:43 in the morning. Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 15:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yayy. I could have done it myself, yanno. :p Just wanted your opinion but that's fine :) Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 19:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) are9hnan I noticed that your little icon that describes your title or amount of power (i guess) in the Wiki on the user bubble thing-a-ma-jigg says 'God' while mine only says 'Admin'. I demand it says something a lot better than just 'Admin'! I would do it myself but I have no idea how to do such a thing. Damn.. Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 03:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) -shrug- I mean, you have 'God' what about 'Boss'? lol. Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 23:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sorry, I have been a bit busy. I have been meaning to come on, just the time I've been spending on the ineternet, I've been talking to people. 23:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) Ew, that would be work to ask the Wiki people geniuses and the fact that b'crats can't get special names :/ But how the hell were you able to get one!? And Scribe...I dunno, I think it should be something like God related. Like..what kind of people interperet things from Gods? (not including medicine cats :3 but not everyone is a warrior cat fan) Eh... Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 02:44, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's all good. Keep writing. I might not be able to judge for a while. Tawny's having the same problems as you, Lilly barely started, and Shimmer dropped out. I'll wait until I can judge at least 3. 00:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) Oh hey. Sorry I haven't been on in awhile, I was spending a lot of time on Warriors Fanfic, trying to spruce up my page a bit (I just figured out some basic coding :D). So yeah... what's up... I'm inclined to say "the sky", but I suppose that would quite annoying. Well, I'm spending part of my summer at my grandparents', and yeah, can't really think of much else to say, other than it's really cool how you're trying to make an effort to befriend noobs x3 I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 02:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that you placed my story on the featured stories in the right side of the activity page. I have no words to express the gratitude I'm feeling right now! Thank you Blood!! :D Call me Nim (Mind Heist) 04:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's cool :) I honestly don't mind being called a noob, as long as there's not some senior user that likes to remind me of it as much as possible (met a couple of those). I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I mean... I love the place, but sometimes... I don't want to name names, but you know what I mean. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 17:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll get on xD I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 17:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) um hi. i've found this today so i'm really confused. do i have to write only about warrior cats or like humans or other animals? Mapleshade....strikes tonight 22:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC)s i don't live with my parents. i'm actually a crazy mom who haunts this website (jkjklol) Mapleshade....strikes tonight 00:31, June 20, 2013 (UTC)s Oh, um maybe your Lemurian cycle and Blind, if you've given up those. And there was another, but I noticed you were collabing on it, so I guess not that one. And good news, I got one of my friends to join :) I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 00:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, that took forever to find again. The People of Fire series. I don't think it's even been started yet. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 00:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks :). Just message me when we're planning on chat or whatever. I should be pretty active in the next few days, except I won't be on tomorrow in the middle of the day. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 01:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) All right, thanks :) I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 02:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Same same I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Well I have a softball game in a few hours and I've yet to get prepared for that or eat dinner so probably not today. But hopefully this weekend or before the end of the month because that estimate is still probably pushing it with me xD I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 20:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Dammit, I almost beat you to making the welcome message on the new user's talk page >.> Four minutes late because I like to make mine long and cheerful and welcoming and not a bulleted list you little turd! xD I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 18:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) /swerve this Uh, hold up. I'm the nice side of the Wiki. The good cop out of the good cop/bad cop duo that is us. Excuse me, but I didn't ask for your sass. And I actually happen to be a completely awkward person irl when it comes to being all soft and cuddly and bunnies and unicorns and just let me have this on the internet. I need to trick these people into thinking that I'm cool! D: lol. And answer my snapchat. I was home alone for a bit and my dad is currently working downstairs so I could probably still show off my accent to you. :P I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 18:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok, proably never mind on the whole talking out loud thing because my sister is on her way home as is my mother so probably not. I could go on my back porch but then again they'll probably hear me. Wait. Outside. I could actually go outside. I'll see...argh. I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. But fanks for ignoring me too x3 I guess I'll just do something else. I do my best writing at night (dunno why) so I'm gonna wait. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Yah. I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Nah, that's fine. I knew what you meant. Once you typin' you can't stop sometimes. Omg, did I just type my accent!? I just turned full Pittsburghese on you but then again you're from the south but omfg. I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so your The Agents Series. I just realized that the idea I had when I saw it was completely different from yours x3 Is it okay if I do something completely different with it, and rearrange/change the names of the books in the series? I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 01:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ha I messaged you at the same time as you messaged me xD I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 01:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) All right, I won't :3 I Love Rock n RollSo Put Another Dime in the Jukebox Baby 02:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) That, or I'll just change the name. I Love Rock n RollSo Put Another Dime in the Jukebox Baby 02:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) All right :) I Love Rock n RollSo Put Another Dime in the Jukebox Baby 02:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Beyotch, I updated my online diary like the lazy person I am. Don't think I mentioned any of this to you, and sorry I didn't :3 Happy anniversay anyway, turd. :) I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 05:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ohai, just wondering, what with yours and everything, but would I be allowed to run like a little poetry contest I say now I don't mean now but y'know what I mean and you know you have your big contest but a little poetry contest and I don't see a problem and I wouldnt have thought you will I just want to run it by you first and when did there be so many words okay bye Leopardclaw My name is... Khan 22:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering... Hey Bloody. So I was wondering... could you delete my page Spiraling Stairs? I never came up with a real plot for it, and I won't be going anywhere with it, so why clutter up the wiki :P? I Love Rock n RollSo Put Another Dime in the Jukebox Baby 22:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) All right, thanks :) I Love Rock n RollSo Put Another Dime in the Jukebox Baby 22:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) New story! Hey I have my participant for the Anniversary contest! The Sapphire Star. I'm curious as of how are you going to organize this? Call me Nim (Mind Heist) 16:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) found an ancient artifact. beware: it's embarrasing I was reminiscing on WFW and found this jem: hi im your new appentice my name is bloodstar18 of i guess bloodpaw what is it i do as your apprentice oh and ima 13 year old boy i live it georgia i love Jayfeather, Dovepaw, Yellowfang, and Cinderpelt/heart well bye --JUST JACK 07:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) i'm dead. xD I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi. So i made this wiki and i don't know how to change the name. Can u please let me know? Thanks. Mapleshade....strikes tonight 16:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC)s Creativity Unleashed I was just wondering if you had heard of The Creativity Unleashed Wiki, since both have almost identical purposes. Melody6 (talk) 23:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) It's not that I have been ignoring your messages, it is just that I don't really know how to respond to some of them,is all...without sounding somehow rude, and I wouldn't want to offend you. And I'm sorry about the categories thing, I am sometimes unsure what rating to put on it... My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 01:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Omgomgomg Alabaster Black pleaseeeeeeeeeee (lots more eeee's after) CarcinoGeneticist 01:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Eeet's okay~ My birfday is coming up soon so I'm going to be a lot more hyper andblargflarf CarcinoGeneticist 01:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bloody x3 I just became an admin on a really really new wiki that my friend made (not Silverfire's, a different friend), and I've been trying to edit the navigation bar. I publish it, and every time I go to a new page or log out or something, it sort of erases the changes I've made. I have no clue what to do about it. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 02:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D. I was able to figure it out, though. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 17:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: CUW I was suggesting something more along the lines of a merge, since both ILWW and CUW are very alike. Although their administration is becoming quite inactive, they have some very creative users. 17:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com had a very sucessful merge with hogwartsrpg.wikia.com actually (has you can see, that link now leads to DARP a well). They basically imported the users, pictures, templates, and all pages over. It was benificial to both since one had many story ideas with very little users while the other had an active userbase yet no real direction. I understand if you don't think it would be a good choice, though, I was just throwing an idea out there. 17:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay finished it. Tried to keep Bea's character in character x3 CarcinoGeneticist 18:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) this is interesting Did you see this? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASemanticdrifter%2FUpdates_to_COPPA This affects the website more than we realize. The number of underaged users we have editing here is more than there should. Confiliction because most of our underaged users are great users and gahh. The whole anonymous thing is nothing. I'll gladly get rid of the IP addresses. I hate anons ugh. >.< But I just need your side on this because we probably shouldn't ignore it. I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 18:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) oh, and I just tested the Wiki editing by logging out and you can literally do nothing but look. It's amazing. :D I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 18:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC) lol, that's weird. And that's good that only Anons are effected. It's fantastic. And you can make a blog if you want :D I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 21:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) oh, and I would join Chat now, but I'm about to eat and my wifi is being a little bitch. I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 21:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC) lol, they can help throw a party with us when they find out, because I know I'm celebrating. -throws confetti- woooh. And yea, my wifi just lets me edit your talk page but it's veeerrrry slow D: and I don't think I'd be able to get on Chat with that little party I've noticed. :p I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 21:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) haha, who are some of them!? They have no edits!? I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 21:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Exhausted. RE I did too, and I got The Untold Stories! They both sound AMAZING-DUCK- I OWN DAT Also, thanks, I saw but I was tired last night, I'm replying now. x3 -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC) lol I got mine at Barnes and Noble. And thanks~ -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) it was good, i went down south -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) like your shouth -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) yup -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:51, July 3, 2013 (UTC)